Brittany-Rachel Relationship
The Brittany-Rachel Relationship, known as Brachel, Britchel, or Pieberry, is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Brittany S. Pierce. Episodes Season One Ballad During the performance of Lean on Me, they are seen hugging and giving each other high-fives. Mattress Rachel asks Brittany to be in the yearbook with her, but she refuses after saying she doesn't want to be in a picture that will get defaced. When Rachel tries to confirm that it won't, Brittany says it will because she'll be doing the defacing. Bad Reputation Brittany sings back-up with Santana as one of the angels in Rachel's music video of'' Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Brittany and Rachel are seen dancing with each other during the song ''One. Theatricality When Rachel comes into the choir room with her theatricality costume Brittany says, "You look terrible, I look awesome." Season Two Britney/Brittany Brittany tells Rachel that she is more talented than her. Comeback Rachel tries to make a comeback at McKinley High by setting a fashion trend. She gives Brittany her allowance money to use one of her trademark accessories, her legwarmers, but Brittany messes it up by wearing the warmers on her arms. When Rachel sees her wearing them like that, she gets angry at her and tells her to wear them on her legs. After that, Rachel sees that the 'armwarmers' have become a new trend at McKinley, but that Brittany is getting the credit for it. Rachel, determined to succeed, decides that Brittany should go all out "sexy schoolgirl librarian chic." But again it becomes a trend and Brittany gets the credit and an interview with Teen Vogue. Rachel is left furious. Blame It on the Alcohol .]] During the Tik Tok performance, Brittany tells Rachel that she is feeling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it." Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel midway through the song while on stage. Original Song Brittany claims that Rachel's song My Headband is her favorite song ever, written by Rachel. Rumours Brittany sings back-up in Go Your Own Way. They also sing next to each other in Don't Stop. New York After Santana shows her a voodoo doll that she made to resemble Rachel, Brittany convinces Santana to not be mad at her about losing Nationals because she feels that this year wasn't about winning. Season Three On My Way Brittany is seen at the courthouse after Regionals as one of Rachel's bridesmaids. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Rachel plans an anti-prom party which Brittany does not attend as she attends the prom she had planned herself because she is class president. In the end, Rachel and the others who was at anti-prom decides to go to the school's prom, Brittany was happy to see her and everyone else. Brittany also thought another girl at the school was Rachel. Season Four The New Rachel As Rachel and the other 7 seniors have graduated, the competition for the new star power, also known as "The New Rachel" is fierce. When Jacob interviews Brittany, Tina, Artie and Blaine as to who the new Rachel is, the four says "I am" and Rachel watches saying she's happy that she's missed back there. Finally Brittany, Tina, Wade and Blaine compete for the role but, in the end, Brittany is not the new Rachel, anyway she achieving second place. Britney 2.0 In the beginning of the episode, Sue brings Brittany to her office about her academic excellence while being on the Cheerios. On the other side of her test, she had drawn a picture of "the land where math doesn't exist". Brittany points out her picture of her, Santana, Sue, and Sue's baby, along with Rachel and Kurt in heaven. She also mentions in a voiceover that she's the new 'vice Rachel, referring to being placed second in the competitive run to be the "new Rachel" of the Glee Club in the previous episode. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) - Brittany, along with Santana, plays an angel in Rachel's film showing this song *''Tik Tok'' by Ke$ha. (Blame It on the Alcohol) - At the end of this performance, Brittany accidentally vomits on Rachel. *''My Headband'' by Glee. (Blame It on the Alcohol) - This original song, which Rachel wrote, is Brittany's favourite song of all time. *''Get It Right by ''Glee. (Original Song) - Brittany, along with Tina, is one of Rachel's backing singers during this song. Trivia *They both have run against Kurt for Senior Class President in Season Three. *They both have gotten at least one solo in both Britney Spears tributes. In Britney/Brittany, Rachel has sung Baby One More Time and The Only Exception, and Brittany has sung I'm a Slave 4 U. In Britney 2.0, Rachel has sung Oops!... I Did It Again, and Brittany has sung Hold It Against Me and Gimme More. Gallery brittany-pierce-glee-rachel-berry-santana-lopez-you-guys-are-pretty-Favim.com-326738.jpg tumblr_l9j66sRTrk1qavl3no1_500.jpg 0sxdcfvgbnm,.jpg Girlss1.gif LoserLikeMe.gif Brittany_Rachel.jpg Brittany-rachel.jpg TIKTIKTIK.jpg GLEES02E1411.jpg 214GLEE-Ep214-Sc30-201.jpg draft_lens18018019module150637031photo_1307298335get_it_right.png Dsa-horz.jpg group 2.png tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png s640x480lkjhgbvfcxcvb.jpg brittany rachel.png g1.png tumblr_kyorb1iSXJ1qbn8yfo1_500.png glee-season-2-episode-13.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg article-1366929-0B31951D00000578-417_468x321.jpg glee_ep211-sc10_087.jpg FlashdancePieberry.jpg PieberryBeat.gif Pieberrylean.gif Pieberrytalk.gif GYHPieberry.jpg GYOWPieberry.jpg pieberry:).gif TikTokPieberry.png Startmeup.gif Jump1.jpg 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif Brittchel4.gif Brittchel3.gif Brittchel2.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo8_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo7_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo6_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo5_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo4_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo3_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo2_250.gif tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo1_250.gif tumblr_m849cpAgQv1qlutygo1_500.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships